pokemon Saike
by dark-magic-660
Summary: Ash, Dawn y Brock y Kasumi tendran que enfrentar los retos de la region saike, nuevo capitulo: posiblemente aparesca Misty
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Saike**

Antes que nada , la serie y todas las películas de Pokémon son dirigidas por Kunihiko Yuyama, con adaptaciones inglesas originalmente escritas por Norman Grossfeld y Michael Haigney. Sin embargo, comenzando la novena temporada, la sucursal de Pokémon USA y TAJ Productions, quienes trabajaron con 4kids en la serie hasta de la quinta temporada, Pokémon USA reemplazó a 4kids como productora y distribuidora del programa. Las voces de los personajes también fueron reemplazadas por la agencia de talentos Goldstar, que trabajaba con _TAJ Productions_, causando cierta controversia entre los admiradores. Esta y otras acciones llevaron a 4Kids a no renovar y terminar su contrato con Pokémon USA en noviembre de 2005.[] Actualmente, Pokémon USA, es la compañía encargada de licenciar todo el material de la franquicia para su distribución en occidente.

En esta historia Ash fue campeón de la región Sinnoh y la elite le propuso un reto para que al acabarlo formara parte de la elite, debería ser el campeón de la liga Saike, pero el no estará solo, ya que Dawn viajará con el para ganar la copa de listón en la región Saike, y además un nuevo enemigo surgirá al apoderarse de las llaves de los desterrados, podrán Ash, Dawn y Brock superar este nuevo reto.


	2. suicune y la chica insecto

**Capitulo 1: suicune y la chica insecto**

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, de estatura mediana, de entre 20 o 16 años, llevaba una blusa azul y una falda verde, ella caminaba en el bosque de ciudad verde, a su lado caminaba extraño pato azul con un orbe rojo en la cabeza, el nombre de esta misteriosa chica era Kasumi Williams, era una entrenadora que empezaba sus aventuras, esta es su historia.

Kasumi: padre si tu estuvieras aquí, estarías orgulloso, te prometo ganar aquella copa, por los 2; voltio a ver a su Golduck y le dijo, vamos Golduck, iniciemos nuestro viaje.

Golduck: golduck-golduck (pero yo no quería venir), con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Kasumi: ya verás Golduck, primero Kanto, luego Johto, después Hoeen, y seguimos con Sinnonh y al final Saike, en estas regiones capturaremos a todos…los incestos del mundo, si seré la mejor maestra insecto del mundo, e hiso una pose de amor y paz con su mano derecha.

Golduck: gold- golduck, resinándose (porque me toco esta amante de gusanos).

Kasumi: ya verás que al salir del bosque habremos atrapado miles de incestos, jajaja.

Después de media hora nuestros héroes aun no salían del bosque, y Kasumi veía su mapa, y le decía a su pokemon: e… ya casi estamos fuera del bosque, yo… creo que es por aquí, no, no, no es por aquí, o por allá.

Golduck: go-duck, miraba a su entrenadora con decepción y preocupación (no me digas que nos perdimos)

Kasumi: jejeje, creo que nos perdimos.

Golduck: GOLDUCK (que alguien me libere de esta entrenadora pésima)

Kasumi: no grites Golduck, le tapa el pico al pobre pato y le sigue diciendo, no es para tanto estamos cerca de la salida, me lo dice mi instinto arácnido (que spairderman), ante eso Golduck le muerde para liberarse, aun porque me muerdes y en respuesta Golduck le aplica un chorro de agua, ya verás Golduck y lo empieza a corretear, y Golduck huye.

Después de un rato Kasumi se cansa: ay, porque me toco este pokemon acuático, no me gustan.

Golduck: gol-duck (estamos iguales)

Kasumi: YA ME ARTE QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ, Y ENSIMA NO HEMOS ENCONTRADO NINGUN INSECTO ante su grito una colonia de Beedril salió.

Kasumi: BEEDRIL, agarro a su pokemon que peleaba por escapar de las manos de su entrenador y corrió y detrás de ellos venia la manada de Beedril.

Golduck: golduck, golduck, golduck. (Suéltame, yo quiero pelear)

Kasumi: calma Golduck, que no ves que son Beedril

Golduck: duck, duck (y tu eras la que quería encontrar insectos)

Luego de escapar de la colonia de Beedril al esconderse en los arbustos ellos llegaron a un lago.

Kasumi: no me vendría mal un baño después de la persecución y se acerco al lago, pero del lago empezó a salir un lobo azul con dos colas, ella retrocedió ante eso con su pokemon en su manos, mientras decía: no….puede ser es…. Su..suicune, un Pokemon Legendario.

Suicune empezó a purificar el agua sin saber que era observado, mientras que Kasumi estaba impresionada sin dar crédito a sus ojos y paralizada en su escondite hasta que Golduck la mordió para que le soltara.

Kasumi: HAYYYY, y luego se tapo la boca al ver que había revelado su escondite, vio al lugar donde Suicune estaba y vio que había desaparecido, ella suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se decía a sí mismo: era una ilusión, mi padre tenía razón, los pokemon legendarios son solo mitos, luego abrió los ojos y se encontró con 2 ojos rojos que le observaban lo cual la asusto al ver que dichos ojos le pertenecían a suicune, suicune se arrojo, y ella cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que jamás llego al abrirlos vio que suicune se había ido y vio la huella de suicune: no era una ilusión, era Suicune.

Mientras tanto un barco de Sinnho llegaba a ciudad verde, en el venían unchico con una gorra roja: no puedo esperar por llegar y ver a todos.

Una chica de cabello azul se acerco al igual que un raton amarillo que se suvio en el hombro del chico con gorra

Chica: ya quiero ver a May y conocer a todos tus pokemon, y a Misty

Chico: Misty

Otro chico apareció, este era moreno y les dijo a los otros 2: ya casi llegamos a ciudad verde.

En el cuarto de despenzas dos personas se ocultaban, una chica con un largo cabello pelirrojo y un chico con un cabello azul al igual que un pokemon gato.

Chica: ya verán que en Saike atraparemos a Pikachu.

Chico: si ningún bobo nos detendrá.

Gato: ya que somos el gran equipo Rocket

Y los tres se rieron.

¿Lograra su objetivó el equipo Rocket?, ¿Quiénes eran estos sujetos y por que desean ver a Misty?, y ¿Quién era esta chica de los insectos que no cree en los pokemones lejendarios, se encontraran en el camino?

En nuestro próximo capítulo: veremos la primera captura de Kasumi.


	3. veneno vs veneno

**Veneno contra Veneno.**

En el anterior capitulo vimos a una nueva entrenadora encontrarse con un legendario pokemon, ella no creía lo que veía pero desde ese instante su vida cambiaria.

Kasumi recordaba lo sucedido, y pensaba ese ser era suicune, pero es solo un mito, mi papa así lo dijo, ella abrió su mochila y saco una foto donde se mostraba a ella y a un señor con cabello corto, de mirada malvada y un traje naranja, al lado de el sujeto se veía un persian,

Kasumi: yo debo de cumplir aquello, y guardo la foto, lo prometí a Giovanni.

Un grito de un ave le despertó y vio como un spearow atacaba a un weedle: pero que se cree esa ave atacando al indefenso weedle, golduck chorro de agua.

A las ordenes de su entrenadora golduck dispara agua a…su entrenadora.

Kasumi: pato tonto por que lo hiciste es al spearow y no a mí.

Golduck: gol-du-ck, con una voz aburrido (te hubieras especificado), acto seguido lanzo un chorro de agua a spearrow que le golpeo, el spearow estaba enojado y ataco a golduck que le esquivo.

Kasumi: bien echo, ahora utiliza arañazo, al ver a su golduck se dio cuenta que este estaba dormido, con una gota en la cabeza dice, pero que crees que ases golduck, ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

El spearow ataco a golduck pero Weedle le golpeo spearrow voltio a ver al weedle y se lanzo en picada

Kasumi: weedle…¡¡ESQUIVA!! , el weedle lo hizo lo cual asombro a Kasumi por la velocidad de Weedle y el weedle le miro esperando la siguiente orden y ella le dijo; bien acabemos con esto juntos, weedle piquete venenoso.

El weeble no podía con spearrow pero en uno de sus ataques golpeo a golduck que se enojo y creyó que fue spearow

Golduck: GOLDUCK (esta me la pagas)

Golduck lo agarro y le elevo al cielo en donde se vio la imagen del sol para al final estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Kasumi: ese era el movimiento sísmico, que weay eso fue grandioso y abrazo a golduck

Golduck: desesperado le decía, GOLD-GOLD (se escapa, se escapa), cuando Kasumi voltio el spearow escapo

Kasumi: ¡¡NO A ESCAPADO Y LO PODIA HAVER ATRAPADO!! , y le salen lagrimas de los ojos asta que sintió como algo empezaba a rozarle su pierna, ella vio abajo y vio a weedle; ya puedes irte weedle esa ave no te molestara mas.

Weedle: wee-weed(yo quiero ir con ustedes)

Kasumi: ya veo, saco una pokebola y toco a Weedle, luego sonrió y dijo; quien necesita a una ave y a un pato si te tengo a ti, acto seguido hizo una pose de victoria con una señal de amor y paz mientras gritaba; ¡¡TENGO UN WEEDLE!!

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta:

Chico: ya llegue mama y traigo a una amiga.

Chica: guua tu casa es muy hermosa, Ash

Ash: que raro no esta y vio una nota que decía; estoy en casa del profesor ock te esperamos ahí Ash

Ash: YA veo, vamos Dawn, te enseñare a mis pokemon, (brock se quedo en su gimnasio)

Ya en el laboratorio la señora Ketchum, el profesor y Tracey le tendieron una fiesta sorpresa, Ash le dijo a sus amigos de su nuevo reto y le enseño sus pokemon a su amiga y luego partieron rumbo a la región saike.

Dawn: una nueva aventura nos espera, pero primeros iremos con Misty.

Ash: si, ya quiero verla.

Ellos se internaron en un bosque, justo en el bosque de ciudad verde, y en ese lugar el equipó rocket, después de su típico discurso y que sevaiper envenenara a pikachu ellos salieron volando pero pikachutambién.

Luego de eso Pikachu llego con Kasumi.

Kasumi: un Pikachu, este es mi día de suerte, golduck (este se puso a dormir), no otra vez, quien te necesita ya que tengo a Weedle y lo saco, bien Weedle utiliza disparo demora, Pikachu esquivo el ataque pero luego se desmayo.

Kasumi: pero que le sucede, se acerco y Pikachu lanzo unos rayos para alejarla; descuida no te are daño, luego Pikachu se desmaño y Kasumi lo agarro, luego empezó a llover y golduck despertó y sus ojos se volvieron azules y una cueva subterránea apareció.

Kasumi: valla poder oculto, no eres tan tonto Golduck, ellos se metieron y no vieron como un Staravia pasaba arriba de ellos.

El Staravia llego con Ash que le dijo: lo vistes Staravia

Staravia: star avia (lo lamento)

Dawn: vamos debemos de refugiarnos de la lluvia mañana vendrá Brock y nos ayudara.

Ash: no puedo, debo de encontrarlo

Dawn: yo también quiero encontrar a Pikachu, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Mientras con Kasumi, Pikachu estaba muy mal, y Kasumi le observaba mientras se preguntaba: ¿Quién sera su entrenador paro dejarlo envenenado, y en el bosque? , si lo llego a ver, juro que lo encontrare y le diré que es un mal entrenador

Pikachu: chu, (con dolor)

Kasubi:si no hago algo morira, mi padre dijo, combate fuego con fuego, entonces… weedle ve, el Pokemon ajuga aparecio y Kasumi dijo; combate veneno con veneno Weedle picotazo venenoso, luego de eso lo regreso y vio a Pikachu y se dijo; si esto no ayuda lo empeorara.

¿Qué sucederá, Pikachu se curara? ¿Ash lo encontrara? ¿Kasumi se llevara con Golduck? Y ¿Qué razón unirá a Kasumi y a Giovanni?

En el próximo capitulo: veremos una batalla entre Kasumi y el equipo Rocket.


	4. Kasumi vs el Equipo Rocket

**Kasumi vs el equipo rocket**

Kasumi estaba caminando con Pikachu en los brazos, ayer lo había encontrado y lo había cuidado ya que vio que estaba enfermo, ella utilizo el veneno de su Weedle para contrarrestar el veneno que poseía pikachu, ella creía que el entrenador de Pikachu lo había abandonado en el bosque con lo cual ahora odiaba a Ash.

Mientras que Ash buscaba como desesperado a Pikachu con ayuda de Dawn y Brock, lamentablemente no tenían excito, ya que Kasumi estaba mas perdida que pikachu y sin saber había regresado al lago en donde vio a Suicune,

Kasumi: ya no soporto este lugar (enojada).

Luego el lugar se lleno de humo y Kasumi vio la figura de 2 personas y un pokemon, estas figuras recitaban un lema.

Jessie: ¿Acaso es una voz lo que oigo?

James: ¿Me habla a mí y no con odio?

Jessie: Por el viento.

James: Y luceros.

Meowth: Escuchen atentos.

Jessie: Inspirando miedo, pues yo soy la reina.

James: Y aunque no parezca a veces se peina.

Jessie: Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce.

James: Para empeorarlo todo, eso júrenlo.

Kasumi en esos momentos tenía una gota en la cabeza y les grito: Pero quienes son (con eso el equipo Rocket se caí al estilo anime por el susto.)

Jessie: cielos que chiquilla tan irritante.

James: si no nos dejo terminar nuestro lema

Meowth: no importa, entréganos a Pikachu.

Kasumi: ¿A Pikachu? ¿Acaso son sus dueños?, esperen acaso su Meowth hablo, (y se acerco a Meowth y lo ve buscando alguna trampa que le permitiera habla.), si en verdad habla deven de ser grandes entrenadores

Meowth: ella no sabe quienes somos, talvez tengamos a Pikachu sin pelear. (Piensa)

Jessie: así es y si no nos entregas a Pikachu te la veras con nosotros.

James: el gran equipo Rocket

Meowth: ya la regaron (piensa)

Kasumi estaba impresionado, ellos eran del equipo rocket, si era así no podría contra ellos.

Jessie: ve seviper.

Kasumi: un seviper, cuando cure a Pikachu vi que tenia el moretón ve una cola venenosa, ustedes fueron si hay algo que odio es que maltraten a los pokemon. (Ella agarro una pokebola con miedo)

James: Carnivine, échatelos

Kasumi: 2 Pokemones, entonces yo tambien utilizare a 2, ve Weedle, (el Weedle se asusto a ver a Seviper, con lo cual el equipo rocket se hecho a reír), no Weedle (ya que se oculto detrás de su ama), bueno no importa ya que tengo a Golduck (lo ve y este ya estaba durmiendo con lo cual se caí al estilo anime)

Jessie: vasta de tonterías, Seviper ve por aquello pokemones (seviper atrapa a Golduck, y lo empieza a triturar)

Kasumi: yo que tu no aria eso, (ella recordó lo que sucedió con el spearow cuando creyó que el le había despertado, ella vio como golduck habría los ojos y veía a Seviper con odio), yo se los advertí.

Golduck golpeó a Seviper con un chorro de agua lo cual hizo que lo liberara y ahora veía al equipo rocket con odio.

James: creo que se enojo

Jessie: y va mucho miedo

Jessie: no importa, ya vera quienes somos, Seviper cola venenosa

James: Carnivine, ya sabes que hacer. (Carnavine ataco con látigo sepa)

Golduck esquivo los ataques y ataco a Carnavine con un rayo ve hielo

James: hay quedo hecha paleta.

Luego el pato ataco a la serviente con una poderosa cola de hierro con la cual lanzo al pokemon al equipo Rocket, luego en la punta de la cabeza de golduck se empieza a formar un aura azul que se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Meowth: Eso es cabezazo zen.

Jessie: ataquemos con todo, Wobbuffet, Yanmega, vayan.

James: tu también Mime Jr.

En eso pikachu se despierta y baja de los brazos de Kasumi.

Kasumi: estas mejor, no te preocupes, yo y golduck acabáremos con ellos.

Pikachu: pika pika (ya estoy mejor y puedo contra ellos)

Meowth: Pikachu ya esta bien. (Con miedo)

Al decir eso se oyó la voz de un chico diciendo: Pikachu, tacleada de voltios.

Después de eso el equipo Rocket sale volando por los aires.

Que sucederá ahora: ¿Kasumi acompañara a nuestros héroes? ¿Kasumi odiara a Ash por que Pikachu estaba envenenado? y ¿Kasumi lograra salir del bosque?

En el próximo capitulo se vera lo que sucedera con Kasumi y el camino que ella tomara, ¿unira al equipo de Ash?

Dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, y les dire que Kasumi tendra a su pokemon inicial, ya sea Squirtle, Charmander o Bulbasor. ¿Cuál de estos tres pokemones le gustaria que fuera el pokemon inicial de Kasumi?


	5. La coordinadora y la maestra de insectos

**La coordinadora y la maestra de insectos**

¡!: Pikachu, tacleada de voltios.

Kasumi: Esa voz, porque siento que la he oído, que es lo que siento en mi corazón. (Pensó)

Un chico con una gorra roja, una chica con cabello azul y un chico moreno aparecieron y acabaron con el equipo rocket.

Kasumi vio a aquella personas, no sabía el por qué, pero sentía que con ellas estaba segura de los enemigos, y tampoco sabía porque sentía algo en su corazón por el chico que este momento tenia cargando a pikachu.

Kasumi: que es esta sensación, siento que los conozco, y aquel chico ase que sienta algo extraño en mi corazón, ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Ash: gracias por proteger a pikachu, mi nombre es Ash

Dawn: yo me llamo Dawn

Brock: y a mi llámame como tú quieras mi bella chica (le sostuvo las manos a Kasumi, mientras que a todos le salían unas gotas y una rana morada aparecía y golpeaba al chico moreno)

Kasumi: yo soy Kasumi y no te preocupes, no tienes nada que agradecerme, (sin saberlo el odio que le tenía había desaparecido al conocer a Ash), acaso son entrenadores pokemon.

Ash: yo soy un entrenador y mi amigo Brock (señalando al moreno que estaba desmayado) es criador

Dawn: y yo soy una coordinadora

Kasumi: bien, entonces tú y tu amigo me ayudaran a entrenar ya que una coordinadora no sería un gran rival (sin saber por qué, Dawn no le había agradado, tal vez porque estaba con Ash)

Dawn: a que te refieres, (se enojo ante las palabras de la peliroja)

Kasumi: a que al ser una coordinadora no sabes pelear (con el mismo tono)

Dawn: porque no lo compruebas (mas enojada)

Kasumi: no quiero perder mi tiempo (con ironía)

Dawn: ya verás quien pierde el tiempo (sacando una pokebola)

Kasumi: si quieres pelea te derrotare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ve Weedle

Dawn: ambipom a escena

Ash: chicas por favor cálmense

Kasumi y Dawn: no te metas en esto.

Dawn: doble golpe

Kasumi: esquiva y picotazo venenoso

Dawn vio que aquel pokemon era veloz en escapar y atacar, pero aun así ambipom era más veloz y con un doble equipo y velocidad, el pokemon insecto quedo eliminado.

Dawn: que fácil fue eso.

Kasumi: esto aun no termina, (vio a su pokemon pato) tu turno golduck, (este no le asía caso ya que veía a pikachu en el hombro de Ash), que no oyes lo que te dije golduck.

He aquí el inicio de una nueva amistad o una nueva rivalidad, ¿Dawn o Kasumi, quien ganara este terrible duelo? ¿Lograran llevarse, o una de las dos se irá? ¿Por qué Kasumi odia a Dawn, lo averiguara?

En el siguiente capítulo por fin nuestros héroes llegan a ciudad celeste.


	6. ¿El remplazo de misty?

**¿El remplazo de Misty?**

Despues del duelo entre Kasumi y Dawn, el equipo de Ash parte rumbo a la ciudad celeste en paz y tranquilidad.

__: es tu culpa (dijo una chica peliazul, su nombre Dawn)

---: Mi culpa (le contesto una chica pelirroja, que se llamaba Kasumi)

Dawn: si, ya que tu golduck se comió mis pokeblock

Kasumi: pero tú fuiste la que los dejo ahí, no me culpes por eso.

Los 2 Chicos del grupo intentaban calmarlas por quinta vez consecutiva ya que desde la batalla que ellas tuvieron la chica insecto se les unió al viaje al ver que ellos se dirigían a la ciudad celeste, ya que ella quería ir a enfrentar a la líder de aquel lugar y de paso así podría salir del bosque ya que se dio cuenta que si no iba con ellos de seguro se volvería a perder.

Después del pleito el grupo llego a ciudad celeste para encontrarse con una vieja amiga, Misty la líder del gimnasio, pero en el gimnasio algo extraño sucedía, ya que había muchos entrenadores esperando que las puertas del gimnasio más poderoso de la liga pokemon se abriera, ya que la líder, aun no había regresado.

¡!: Pero que pasa donde esta Misty, (dijo un chico con anteojos)

¡?: Espera un poco ya verás que ella llegara pronto, Max (le contesto una chica con cabello castaño)

¿?: May, tiene razón ella llegara pronto (le dijo un chico que tenía una rosa en la mano).

Max: lo sé, May y Drew, pero, esta es mi primera batalla contra un líder y quería que fuera ella.

El equipo de Ash llego y vieron a sus antiguos amigos de viaje a los cuales se acercaron, ellos presentaron a Kasumi, pero sin saberlo Kasumi sintió que ya los conocía.

Ash: y donde esta Misty

Kasumi: ¿Misty?, donde he oído ese nombre, será porque es la líder, o acaso…

&: Ash, (dijo un chico un cabello verde, el venía acompañado de 3 chicas, conocidas como las flores acuáticas de ciudad celeste)

Max: Tracey, donde esta Misty.

Tracey: veras, Max, Misty está de viaje en la región Sinnoh, esperaba que Ash la encontrara y que viniera contigo, Ash.

Ash: no la vimos en Sinnoh (el estaba sorprendido de que Misty hubiera hido a Sinnoh y no le digiera)

Max:(estaba triste) estonces no pobre ganar mi medalla.

Tracey: no te preocupes que hace poco Misty me envió una carta, pidiendo que sea su remplazo.

Max: pero yo quería pelear contra Misty (triste)

Lily: y si peleas contra, tu amiga, (señalando a Kasumi)

Violey: si, tu también vienes por la medalla

Kasumi: bueno yo…si

Daisy: entonces al enfrentarse los 2 el ganador se llevara la medalla.

Ash: yo quisiera enfrentarme a los 2

Tracey: 2 contra 1 es injusto Ash

Dawn: y si yo le ayudo. (Ella solo quería enfrentarse a Kasumi)

Brock: entonces será Ash y Dawn contra Max y Kasumi.

Las hermanas: Ash, en esta batalla será en remplazo de la feíta.

¿Quien ganara la batalla doble? ¿Por qué Misty fue a la región Sinnoh? ¿Lograran llevarse Kasumi y Dawn?

En el próximo capítulo ve la gran batalla que dará lugar en el gimnasio celeste.

Por fa aquellos que leen mi fic dejen sus comentarios


End file.
